A number of experiments will be conducted during the coming year to confirm the findings regarding pheromonal and stress induced ovulation. Additionally, experiments will be conducted to isolate genetically the neuroendocrine mechanisms involved in the stress-ovulatory response of the mature female mouse, and to compare it to the mechanisms involved in pheromonally induced ovulation. Extensive analyses will be continued into the hypothalamic levels of the biogenic amines, norepinephrine, dopamine, sserotonin, and acetylcholine, as well as the respective synthetic and inactivating enzymes before, during, and after exposure to various exteroceptive stimuli (pheromones, sound, shock, change in environment, or light)in appropriately primed female mice. Generally, the biocheical studies will involve direct fluorometric studies for norepinephrine, dopamine, a and serotonin accompanied by determinations of turnover rates and equilibrium constants under the various experimental conditions employed to induce pheromonal, light, sound, and shock ovulation. Additionally, pharmacologic inhibitors of the various amines will be used to alter differentially the levels of these amines and observe the resultant effects upon facilitation or inhibition ov ovulation in appropriately primed females. Additionally, if time permits, electrophysiological determinants of the various stressors will be gathered in an effort to relate exteroceptive stimuli to neuroendocrine mechanisms to electrophysiological events, expecially in the hypothalamus and hippocampus.